


Enigmatic

by notjustmom



Series: Words: the Marvel Edition [4]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 00:06:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Stephen and Tony at the cabin after everything...





	Enigmatic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Enigmatic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186742) by [notjustmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom). 



It had taken him far too long to come to terms with the notion that he would never completely understand the enigmatic man who was, at the moment, sitting on the back porch steps as the day was ending in a wash of colors he couldn't remember seeing anywhere else in any universe. With all of his powers, innate and otherwise, he couldn't begin to guess what was going through his mind. At times it was infuriating to feel so utterly at sea, but when Tony turned his head just enough to catch him staring from the doorway, and Stephen saw his lover's lips curl up slightly in a half smirk, he knew more than anything else how completely he was loved.

And he finally understood it was enough.


End file.
